Mothy's Kinky Adventures
by MyNeoRose
Summary: Just a smut fic I wrote as a joke for me and my friends over on Amino. So like if you don't like it cool. Move along then, it wasn't for you.
1. Moth And Candle

Late at night in a dark room, only lit by a few silent flickering candles, the only sounds filling the room are the rubbing of two bodies against each other, and the scratching of sheets on the bed. A light gasp is elicited from Candle, as he sits in his mommy Mothy's lap. Lightly she nips at his neck, sucking it, and biting it teasingly with very little force, licking up, and down his neck,, slowly stroking his hard, and thick member. Candle lays weak in the arms of his loving Mommy, letting her take care of her little Candle, who lay putty in her arms.

"M-mommy~" Candle moans out, lovingly, groaning as his mommy's soft skin rubs his member. Gently, yet firm at the same time, her hands slowly start to massage his balls, as she plays with his tip of his thick, but small member, rubbing the tip with her palm, circling around it.

"Yes little prince~?" Mothy coo's seductively at her precious little boy, before biting his neck, and sucking lightly, leaving a faint hickey, A trail of hot saliva connects to her mouth, as she pulls off, and feels his cock pulse, making her smile, and giggle. "Is mommy's little candle already about to cum?" She whispers to her precious little candle boy, and presses against his back, where her large, and soft breast, squish against his back, her hard nipples poking through her bra, making his cock pulse again. "Mmm~ Mommy loves how sensitive her little prince is~, he's so adorable." Mothy teases his cock with a light squeeze, before returning to stroke it tip to balls, as her other hand is still dedicated to pleasuring his balls.

Candles flame burst, and roars in intensity, getting embarrassed and highly aroused, as he simply nods to his loving mommy's words, not being able to speak due to the stimulation that was rather new to him.. Mothy slowly uses her sharp claw like fingers cut her bra off. Mothy takes her hands off his balls to remove it, and let it fall onto the bed, she sighs in relief as the stuffy bra was gone, and her bare chest pressed to the soft skin of her precious little candle. She returns to work, and grips her little Candle's member tighter, her speed increases, as she rubs his cock harder. Candle gasp, and groans in her lap, his cock about to explode from the building pleasure, it starts to throb, and expand, and he moans for his Mommy loudly, while streams of cum spurt out from his tip, being caught in Mothy's hands.

"My my~ what a bad little boy you are~". Mothy removes her little candle off of her lap and makes a show for him. "Now mommy has to clean up her little candles mess~." Mothy slowly sucks her fingers, loudly slurping his steaming hot, and salty seed, and moans as she lets the cum runs down her face, and onto her breast, she grabs her breast, kissing them, and licking the cum off of them, smirking, as she starts playing with them while her wings laying dormant at her sides, and her quivering pussy dripping with love juices, and smiling at her little boy. "Enjoying your show dear~?". Candle's face heats up even more, his flames shooting ever higher, as his cock hardens again, this time bigger than before. Mothy grins, and pounces on her little boy, her breast squished against his face, and her slowly tweaking his cock between her soft, plump thighs, her juices dripping onto it. "My, oh my~ Aren't we just full of surprises tonight?" Mothy surprised as her sweet little Candle's cute little cock grew past the size it originally was. Mothy suffocates him with her large breast, pinning his arms to the bed, looking down at her little boy like he was her prey. "Now~ be a very good little candle for your mommy, and play with her breakfast, understand little candle~?"

She doesn't wait for a response, and slowly lowers down onto his cock, her pussy hovering over his tip, a waterfall of juices soaking his hot, thick cock, Mothy slams down, and moans, as the tip spreads her lips, and enter, spreading her sweet little pussy, at the same time her precious little candle started to slowly suckle, and grope his loving mommy's breast. Mothy moans as she roughly slams all the way down on his cock, and screams in pleasure, blushing heavily, as drool drips down her face followed by heaving gasp, and panting,starting to sweat from the intensity of her g-spot being smashed, and her lovely little candle's flame.. Candle's light blazing brighter, and hotter than ever in his life, he switches out which breast he sucks, and grabs his mommy by her large soft ass, and starts to softly thrust into her clenching pussy, his cock slowly expands, throbbing as he gets closer again.

Mothy stares at her little boy lustfully, as she roughly slams down onto his cock, over, and over again, as her pussy lights up in a warm, fiery heat, sweat pouring down her body, her legs, and arms become shaky, and weak, as she screams her voice out, her pussy clenching even tighter on her little candle's member. Mothy can't take it anymore, and explodes on her little Candle's cock, as he hits his limit at the same time, and shoots loads inside his mommy's tight womb, then falls on his back in exhaustion, followed by Mothy losing her little strength left, and falling onto him, panting heavily, as she gasp, and moans on his chest, sweat pouring down their bodies from the heat of Candle's flame, and the intensity of the session. Candle tries pulls out of his mommy, with difficulty, as her tight pussy won't let his cock go

.

They lay their for a couple of minutes catching their breath as Candle's flame dims, and slowly starts to return to normal. After a while Mothy's pussy loosens up allowing Candle to pull out, followed by their mixed cum spilling out of her soaking, and burning hot pussy Mothy smiles weakly at her little boy. "M-mommy..loves her little candle very much~" She tiredly says, wrapping her wings around them snuggly, gently hugging her precious little Candle. Her little Candle's cock softens, and he smiles, snuggling lovingly into his mommy, kissing her gently.

"I-I love mommy...lots, and lots too.." A tired response comes from candle, as he returns the hug, slowly, the two fall asleep on the messy bed, not caring enough of it, as they rest in the comforts, of the others loving embrace in the dark night


	2. Moth Trapped In A Spiders Web

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh fills the room, followed by a loud moan every smack, with a small subtle cry of pain hidden underneath it. A naked Mothy lay in a state of heat during her time of the year having top half bound to a table by sticky, and thin, but very strong spider webs. She gasp, and drools as a tough, but smooth spider hand rubs her little slit, slowly opening it and rubbing across it the ghost of her finger tips, teasing it, as the moth's loving juices flow out of her tight pussy, running down her legs.

"Now~ tell mistress what you have to say little slut~" The spider girl growls lustfully at the Helpless Mothy, and once against spanks her already glowing red ass, making her yelp in pleasure, and pushes her past her breaking point, for the second time tonight, she squirts ropes of hot, sticky cum, repeatdly on the ground, her juices mixing with them. legs becoming unstable, she gasp erratically, drooling on the table, her hungry little pussy begging for more of her mistress's attention, as she shakes. hardly able to keep herself up straight.

"I-I'm sorry! For being such a horny little slut mistress!" She screams out in a heat driven excitement. "P-Punish your naughty little Moth Mistress, please! She's been such a bad, slutty Moth~ and needs her mistress to put her moth whore in her place~!" Her mistress grins, and spanks her bad little Mothy's thirsty little pussy, making her moan, before rubbing her hands across Mothy's sensitive wings. And back, teasingly, as they feel they'll take blood any second, the steps of her large spider half fill the room, as she crawls over to her pets side, leaning the top human-like half of her body to whisper into the slutty moth's ear.

"One you don't tell mistress what to do~" She growls angrily, digs the tip of her finger into her pets back. And slowly runs up her back, making a small, but slowly growing cut, blood visible, but not bleeding, causing her slutty little Mothy to seize up, and clench her legs together as she whines lightly in pain, but enjoyment obvious on her face. She stops cutting her little slut, then continues. Two~ You may only cum when Mistress decides, do you understand slut~?" Mothy only replies in a meek nod. "Three, Everytime you disobey your mistress, she's going to cut your slutty little ass more, understand slut~!?" She yells, without actual convistion behind her words at the moth, making her wetter, and she nods.

"Y-Yes mistress, I-I promise to be a good little slut…" She says shakily, drooling on the cold metal table, her hard nipples rubbing against them. The Spider girl raises up, and gently pets her little Mothy's head.

"Good girl~" Her hand creeps over to Mothy's burning ass, and slowly rubs her pussy, and kisses her cheek, then whispers gently into her lovers ear. "Let me know when it becomes too much, ok dear?" Mothy responds with a cute moan, and a quiet yes, wanting to nod, but the webs holding her head to the table preventing her.

The spider girl gently insert a finger, and kisses her little sluts cheek, then bites her earlobe gently, followed by light sucking. Her little moth moans, as her ass raises, her toes curling as the pleasure fills her up. "M-mistress~ more….p-please give you little slut more mistress~" She whines as she's overcome by her desire for pleasure. Her mistress replies silently, roughly jamming in a second finger, into her unsuspecting little moth's tight little pussy, smiling a little sadistically, as she start pumping them in and out, like clockwork, with quite a bit of force, making her little moth bounce, and quiver in overwhelming pleasure on the table.

The sweet, as if honey lustful screams of pleasure, the moth gives fill the ears of the mistress, making her grin once again, and bathe in the sound, closing her eyes, she continues to pound into her Little moth's pussy, slowly the mistress rubs her own breast, playing with them lightly, massaging, and gently pulling on them, letting out small, and quiet gasp of pleasure. Mothy's pussy slowly starts to clentch, squeezing her mistresses rough fingers in her, hugging them tightly, as she's about to cum. "M-mistress please...please let me cum mistress! I need it so badly, please let your little slut cum mistress! She can't take it!~" Her feet clentch up, and she moans loudly as her bright red ass jiggles, after being spanked. right before she can cum, mistress, removes her fingers completely, leaving her slutty little Moth on the verge of an orgasm.

"M-mistress? W-what are you doing mistress?" The spider slowly rubs very light circles around her slutty little Mothy's pussy, just enough so she can almost feel the sense of pleasure, but never achieving it, making her wiggle, and shake underneath the bounds of her Mistresses web's holding her down, desperately trying to get the pleasure she desires.

"Is something wrong dear~?" Her mistress ask her teasingly in that sultry voice she fell in love with, as she tries to break free from the webs. "Ah Ah~ If you do that then Mistress won't let her little Mothy cum~." The little moth stops, and whimpers, as her mistress rubs her lips with only the light tips of her fingers, exciting the messy little moth even more. Then the spider removes her fingers from her slutty little Mothy's pussy, and slowly caresses her inner thighs, her fingers lightly pressed into them, creating tiny cuts, as she runs up, and down. The helpless little moth quivers, as she gets desperate for the pleasure her mistresses is holding for her, she tries to beg, but her voice is lost on her, only air, and the sounds of her shriveling come out. She starts to tear up, her lustful mind wondering if mistress doesn't love her. Tears fall down onto the table, and mistress kisses her little moth. "Is this too much dear?" Mothy only nods slowly, as she is comforted by his mistress, slowly carassing her cheek.

The spider slowly makes her way down to her pets pussy, and starts to finger it again, making her gasp in pleasure, still extrmely close to breaking."Mistress is sorry little moth." The spider kisses her again, slipping into her little moth's mouth, and sucking lightly on her tongue, as her little moth's pussy get's tighter, and clentches, soon to cum. The spider breaks the kiss, and nibbles her little moth's ear. "Mistress will make it up to you, ok~" The moth moans very loudly, and explodes onto her mistresses hand, nodding slowly, as moth goes limp from all the built up pleasure, being released. Mistress licks her hand clean, and giggles. "Oh dear~, you made quite the mess." She cuts her little moth's webs, and then gently hold her hand. "Did you enjoy yourself sweetie?" Her lovely moth only gives a small nod in response, tuckerd out from all the action.

"Oh? Did I go too far again sweetie? I'm sorry." She picks up her sleepy little moth, and kisses her head. "Let's go get cleaned up sweetheart."

Bonus Scene.

Once again bound to the table, the little Mothy lays, with her neck, wrist, and ankles stuck to the table, by her loving mistresses webs. She has a gag in her mouth, and a blindfold on, as well as eaarplugs, removing all senses except taste. The little moth lay there fully stretched out in her bare form, the room dimly lit, as mistress finally returns with a burning candle in her hand. She smiles at her unsuspecting little moth, and gently kisses her head, whispering loving words into her ear, as if she could hear, she gently carresses her cheek, and kisses her neck, slowly she lowers the fresh lit candle down to her little mouth. The moth squirms as the heat reaches her stomach, and blushing heavily, as her mistress, slowly moves the candle up her little pets body, sucking on her neck.

The little moth rubs her knees together, as her pussy slowly becomes wet, and she drools a little, as her nipples harden from the cold air, the only sense of warmth is her mistresses touch, and the candle. The mouth squeals into the gag, eyes widening under the blindfold, as hot wax drips onto her breast, and burns furiously against her soft flesh. She moans, as the a mix of sexual stimulation, and pain fills her. Her mistress, gently massaging her breast, as she lets the candle hang over her nipples, making her little moth's feet curl in anticipation, her pussy drooling love juices for her mistress. Her mistress giggles, and lets wax drip on her pain slut moth girlfriend, as she gropes, and plays with her breast, before she pushes her sharp fingers gently into her littles moth breast, and drags her finger, cutting it a little, as she lets the flames hit the skin of her little moth's breast, wax slowly dripping down, onto them.

Her little moth's back arc's as she squeezes her legs together, and drools, as she tries not to cum, she mumbles words of lust to her mistress, unable to hear her. The spider claws her way down her little moth's breast, all the way down to her trembling waterfall, slowly tracing around it, without cutting it, as she lets hot wax drip into it, making her little pet react much more wildly then before, squirming, and spasming as she whines into the gag, the wax continually burning into her pussy. Slowly the pain is replaced by a massive wave of pleasure, she moans loudly, and can't help but cum, drool slowly mixes in with her no longer flowing tears. Her loving mistress, pets her gently, and takes out one of her earplugs, to tell her what a good, wonderful little girl she's been to mistress. That mistress loves her little moth more then anything else, before putting them back in, she smiles at her relaxed little moth's body, as she lay still, ready for whatever next her mistress desired for her.

Her mistress lights a new candle, smiling this much thicker, and longer then the last, but not meant to last long, she slowly presses the candle into her pets pussy, splitting it wide, she slowly inches the melting candle into her little moth's pussy, watching her juices flood out, and hearing the shuffling of her body, as well as the load moans that escape her mouth as the wax burns into her pussy, going farther, and farther, she screams in pleasure, when her mistress roughly rams the candle as far in as she can, making her little pet squirt on her, as the candle is stuck in her pussy, slowly melting away. The spider slowly carresses her little moth's legs until the candle finally burns up, her little moth's pussy brimming with dried wax, as she quivers, and shakes in the high of pleasure.

Her mistress unbinds her, and kisses her moth gently. "Did you enjoy yourself little moth~" She nods back to her mistress, as bits of dried wax crumble out, a special kind of wax that can be removed with enough liquid. Her mistress slowly pets her hair, and holds her. "Would you like to do that again little moth~" She nods back, and hugs her mistress, as cum, juices, and bits of wax drop to the ground, from her gaping pussy. "Good." She says simply to her little moth, before picking her up, and once again taking her to the bath to clean off.


End file.
